Complicated pour vous comme pour eux!
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: During a party...lots of complicated relations between SK characters..sorry for the bad English, I'm french and it has been done a while ago.Intro in French


Encore une fic en anglais. Vous me direz, _«mais elle n'écris jamais en français celle-la?»_ mais c'est que présentement je ressors toutes mes vieilles fics que j'ai écrites il y a de cela 1 an! Alors aussi ne vous plaignez pas de mon anglais, il était vraiment pas bon avant! J'ai préféré ne rien changer par rapport à tout ça d'ailleurs car ça laisse une certaine touche de.._**nostalgie!**_

Ainsi donc, ceci porte bien son nom! **COMPLICATED!** Il se trouve que le tout est bien compliqué, autant pour le lecteur que pour les personnages dans l'histoire même. Les personnages de shaman king ne m'appartiennent par, mais 2 filles sont de mon cru! Zia et Lila nous représentent moi et ma petite soeur, respectivement. Pardonez-moi du fait que cette fic est écrite sans penser que d'autres personnes vont la lire, alors il n'y a aucune vraies descriptions constructives..pardonnez-moi...**HEY! on ne frappe pas les auteurs! o.o**

reviewez por favor! Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à une suite, il n'y en a pas. Je sais, ça finit un peu raide mais bon! Le reste peut être imaginé!

* * *

**Complicated**

_Come on everybody! I'm doing a Shaman-couple party, with all my friends. You can understand that you'll have to be with a partner. It isn't a big deal and the best couple, it means, the most kawaii, gonna win something special like a weapon that they can't buy anywhere. So I'm waiting for ya!_

_Goobye! Seyalata! –xxx½- Usui Horokeu_

-Hey! Waddya think about that? Should we go there? Said Sparky to Pilika Don't cha wanna see your brotha?  
-Heum… 'not sure.. why not? There's gonna be my best, Lila! Ok!  
-Great! I'm sure there's gonna be the Asakuras, the DeRos, awww.. donno, everybody! That's gonna be kewl, yah!  
-So gotta go home… to choose my dress! Bubye sweety! smack  
-**sigh**- -_How am I gonna do this! That's gonna be hard!_

-Waddya think about the party Zia?  
-Kool Horo², I love this.. we'll see all our friends! It's been a while! Who's gonna be there?  
-I invited..the Asakuras, your sis, Ren, my sis, Lyserg, Anna..Manta..  
-And Chocolove?  
-' ..Not Chocolove..  
-ouff.. hahaha..he's too much!  
-tsss..Zia, your mean..  
-No..he's just..aww..forget it!

-Anna? Do you wanna go there? That could be fun nan?  
-Yes.. I'll think about it, you have to train you know..  
-sigh- -Anna, pleaz, I'm strong enough!  
-We'll see..come here!

-Dad! Can I go there? I don't wanna stay there all the daylong.  
-Lyserg..are you going there alone? Not with a girl?  
-Dad pleaz '! I wanna but I donno if she would like to.  
-Try!  
-Huhum..why not?  
-What's her name?  
-Lila.. she's a French girl..  
-Cute?  
-yay!

-Lila? Are you coming at the party?  
-Maybe yes.. I'm coming with you and Horo², can I ?  
-Yah yah. I can go with my lil sis.  
-Kewl! I love you Zia.. I'm so anxious now to go there..  
-Why? Is there somebody special? A boy?  
-hem..he he..do you know the one with the green eyes and hair? You know how much I love the color green!  
-Ah yeah! Lyserg. Dah ha ha! You love Lyserg! Cute..  
-Don't tell everyone pleaz!  
-No no I swear I won't do this!

-Manta! You have received a letter from…Usui Horokeu. Is it a friend?  
-Yes..thanx..(**reads**)oh! Okay..do we have something to do tonight?  
-No..you wanna leave?  
-Yes! There's a party..can I?  
-For sure..just be sure to call me!  
-Yes mom.. –**sigh**-

All the shamans are choosing their clothes for the party when Horo² is preparing himself and the house –he thinks that there are gonna be people sleeping-. He's so anxious, in a couple of minutes, his friends are coming and his girlfriend will appear in a dress – and he knows that she's pretty sexy. He had already seen her completely naked, taking a shower in a waterfall. He loves her so much, and they fit together with their blue hair. But he doesn't know that something will happen and prove how much he loves her. He hears a door opening behind him. It's Zia! She's in a long black dress with a long slit on one leg, opened on the back. He can see her tattoo : a black flower climbing a bamboo stick. Horo² just wanna touch her, fell her silk tan skin, just wanna smell her sakura perfume. He's shivering. Zia also likes how her boyfriend is dressed like..his soft and comfy black pants and his long jacket opened to show his ice necklace. He's really sexy too. He does snowboard, just like Zia ; it's why they have tan skin. They're 17 and tall. And both of them have a little sister : Zia has Lila who's 14 and Horo² has Pilika who's 15. They're always thinking for their sis before themselves. Zia and Horo² are lucky because The 2 little girl are good friends, and they're something when they're together. Pilika and Lila are really funky, just like their older bro and sis. Lila entered the room, in a cute little dress : white and peach on the sides, with chinese signs on the shoulders. The dress was short. She was so cute. Horo² start whistling at her and she gets red. When she entered the room, she hesitated coz they were kissing and she didn't wanna stop them, they were so cute together. For her, they're the most kawaii couple in the party.

Pilika was dressing herself. She was wearing a white T-shirt with the playboy rabbit on it and a short black skirt. She was staring at her in the mirror.  
-Aww.. I hope I'm cute enough for..  
-Pilika! Come on, we've to leave, it's 7 o'clock.  
-Yay Ren, I'm coming -**sigh**- _he's really cute and hot but he's too aggressive!_

-Yoh! Are you ready? We've to leave.. I'm sure they're waiting for us..hurry up!  
-Okay okay! Heu… WOW  
Anna was in a white long dress with black little flowers at the bottom. She was sexy. Yoh was staring at her with interest.  
-Are you okay baby..did you freeze? Hurry up!

One my one the guests arrived, that was fun! There was good music, they were dancing, drinking punch, cola and Sake for the olders. Everybody was having a good time. The boys weren't dancing, they were staring at he girls or..Ren wasn't staring at Pilika..it was somebody else, somebody forbidden, and he knew it! But it couldn't ignore it, this person attracted him, he wasn't lucky, really not! Okay, the person was cute, sexy, kind and hot, indeed. With his blue hair, this person was shining. Zia realized that and went to talk to him.  
-Ren are you okay? You seem to be sad! Do you wanna talk about it with me?  
-Donno..that's hard to say, you're concerned!  
-Really, I see. K! Is it important?  
-Yes indeed. I'll talk about it to somebody else..  
-Okay, I understand..good luck! smack  
-Thanx. -**shy**-

-Hey Lyserg! You finally came to the party, that's great, I'm happy!  
-Yeah that's fun here. Did you come with your sister Zia?  
-Yes! But she's gone for a few minutes, she went home to take music..from our world!  
-Kool! I've not hear any.  
-You'll see heu hear! That's great, indeed ! There's music from everywhere in the world, all different kinds : techno, ambiance, Rap, Ska, and just music we can't put in a category. It's far not the same from here.  
The music stopped straight. Zia was back with the CDs. She put Black-eyed peas, Hey mama. People in the room stopped dancing.. that was strange music for them. But when Zia came back from the sound room, she explained how to dance on it. The girls were suppose to be with the boys. The girls near the boys, doing the same wave. That is a hot dance, sexy dance.While she was explaining it, she took Horo² for the example. He was so surprised, when she started the explication that was so hot for him that he shivered. It seems so easy for her to move like this, she was like a snake. The boys were staring at her, she was HOT… and sexy. After a minute, they tried to dance on the music. That was hard, they had never dance like this, just used to wave their arms on the beat and move a bit their foot.During the next few hours, she put other music, different from theirs. Zia and Lila were proud of their music.When Zia had came back, she had changed her clothes : a kewl jean with a Buddha bar T-shirt. After the first dance, Horo² left the place, pulled by somebody.

-Who are you?  
-I can't say that… now!  
The person was hide in the shadow.  
-Ok.. but what do you want from me?  
-I need you to accept something I wanna give you.. love.  
-heu..' but if I don't know you, I can't.  
-Do you accept?  
-WoWo..what could I say? Heu..yes '  
The person jump, put his arms around Horo²'s neck and kiss him on the lips. Horo² push him quickly, He was really surprised.  
-REN! What are you doing?  
-I knew it! You can't accept coz I'm a boy!  
-how.. Ren! It isn't because you're a boy, it's just that I'm with Zia! If you wanna know something, when I met you the first time, I had a crush on you, coz I'm bisexual.. I loved you! But now I really love Zia, she's a part of me, of my heart. I can't leave her, I need her.. it's been 3 years we're together, I don't wanna break that.. can understand?  
-Yah.. I can. I'm happy thought to know you loved me..that's bad because I was too having a crush on you, and we didn't,t talked about it together, but that's ok! I'm with your sister now, she's pretty cute and she's fun..  
-I hope for you that's gonna always be nice between you and her.  
-Thanx. Goobye..  
-You're leaving?  
-No!  
-?

Everybody was dancing,having fun, talking to each other, when we heard a big BROOM. A few seconds later, the door opened violently and Hao appeared in his usual kit : jeans and red chaps, lego gloves and shoes and his poncho.  
-There's party and I'm not invited! He shouted  
Horo² was embarrassed.  
-Scuse me, I didn't want to have fire in her tonight! '  
-Okay, understood! But can I stay? Pleaz!  
-Alright..  
-Kool! Good music, good friends, hot..hot girls!  
He had seen Zia dancing with Lila on Toxic. He approached them, trying to be seen.  
-Hello girlz..is it fun tonight?  
-Yes! Come on, dance with us! Said Zia  
-heu..donno..  
He was becoming shy, that was too fast for him, dance with a girl! She started to make the wave like at the beginning with Horo². They all looked at this last, thinking that he could be jealous, but no! He was relax. Hao was red, but he became more confident and tried to touch her. When he was about to, she took his hands quickly.  
-Nope! I'm somebody else's!  
-Oops, scuse me! Who? If I can ask.  
-Horo²! You didn't know it? It's been 3 years we're together!  
-Didn't know, scuse me for all, but we can dance even so?  
-Yay, and now you know, you can take me in your arms. It doesn't matter to me!  
Horo² looked back at the others.  
-You see? She's good! There's no doubt with her..

Pilika was talking with Lila, about boyz.  
-Lila! I know you love somebody, and I know who! I saw it in your eyes when you were with him..understand you, he's pretty cute and kind!  
-Really! I hope not everybody know it!  
-Donno..but if you wanna go out with him..tell him! Because I think he loves you too.  
-Really! How can you say that? Did he tell you?  
-Nope! But his eyes did.  
-As for me. If you,re right, follow me! I think I'm gonna tell him right now!  
-Don't you wanna be alone with him?  
-Yup. But just be near us..okay?  
-Right..go! And good luck!  
-Where is he? Oh! There!

-Pilika?  
-Hum?..Aww! Ren..yes..waddya want?  
Ren took her in his arms and kissed her on the neck.  
-Scuse me cuty..  
-Wah! Thanx but why do you apologize and for what?  
-shhhh! Nothing okay? Just enjoy it..  
And he kissed her on the lips.  
-I love you..  
-Me too I love you Ren, thank you for all.

-Lila! I was searching for you. I've to tell you something!  
-Me too Lyserg! Perfect then. You can start!  
-No, you start!  
-heu..  
-how..  
-I LOVE YOU! Oops! (said together)  
-Do you wanna go out with me Lila? Said Lyserg, really shy  
-yay.. she answered with a small voice, shy too  
-Can ..Can I  
Lila didn't wait for the question and kissed him on the lips.  
-Yes I want.. I've benne dreaming it!  
-Now I'm really happy.. I'm with the sexiest 14 years old girl in the place.  
-Why did you specified the age? There's another one?  
-Heum.. I was about to say your sis!  
-Aww that's okay! I know how beautiful she is, the boyz like her indeed :Horo² of course, you, Hao and I don't know for the others..  
-Hao?  
-Forget it!  
And she took Lyserg's hand in hers.  
-Come here, dance with me!  
-No problem, I follow you!

-Look at your sister Zia. Horo² said  
-Where is she? Ah! Ok. They're so cute, don't they look like us when you asked me out? Pink cheeks, big smile.  
-Really. I hope at least the smile is still with us..  
-Aww…Horokeu! Of course, how can't I be happy with you? You're the happiness yourself. It's one of the reason why I love you!  
-You love me? I didn't know it, since when?  
-Since you kissed me for the first time..  
-I kissed you?  
He loves to play with her like this.  
-Why? He asked  
-Because I had a crush on you, you too, you asked me out, I said yes, that's it! Also because you thought I would like it nan?  
-You, like a kiss from me? I don't think so.. but me wanting one from you now..of course!  
-Understood! smoooch  
They started with a long kiss, passionly and followed caresses on the shoulders, on the chest.. He wasn't rough with her, he was smooth and slow. They were breathing hardly. It wasn't their first time.  
-I love when you do that Horo² but I don't want everybody to see us!  
-Let's go to my room..  
-Ok.. it'll be better, we'll be alone, together. Nobody'll see us.  
-Come here snow fairy.. freeze me!  
-No problem.. hihihi..  
They restarted their long kiss, they were hot. Horo² started to take off her T-shirt first, and her pants. During this time, she was also taking off Horo²'s clothes, his jacket, his pants. They were just in underpants. Horo² was taking off Zia's bra, kissing her neck slowly. Her skin was soft and smelling sakura.  
-You're really beautiful Zia, don't you wanna be mine?  
-I'm already yours, I'm your snow fairy, and you're my..  
-Fire! Coz I'm burning. I can't wait, come here, with your ice to stop my fire, I want you!  
-Me too!..

-Lila, where's your sister, I wanna ask her something..  
-Heu, donno..let's look for her!  
-Isn't she with my brother?  
-Maybe.  
-Wait! 'just wanna check in his room..  
-K!  
She opened the door slowly and closed it slowly a few seconds later.  
-Euh. I think we won't disturb them..  
-Why? Don't you need to ask her something? What are they doing?  
-Bedtime!  
-But it's just 10 o'clock..  
-Nope, not that kind of bedtime!  
-Awwwww..ok! Understood! What was your question?  
-Nothing important..

The party continued late in the night, and nobody saw Manta.Maybe he came back home.

The morning, when everybody wakeup, some people were asking questions about the night.  
-Horo², where were you yesterday night, I was looking for you? Hao said  
-euh..' You know..  
-They were playing Monopoly! Yes, Monopoly, with Zia! In his room! I saw them! And heu…. Tried Pilika  
-Yes that's it! I won!  
-Horo² won a Monopoly game? Dah hahahaha! That's impossible! He's too dumb! Dah hahahaha!  
- Okay, shut up Hao!  
-Hey boyz, stop that, you seem to be 2 lil kidz! Even if yesterday you proved the opposite.. said Zia  
-What happened yesterday? Almost everybody asked  
-Nothing, except the Monopoly game..'  
-I know what happened! Somebody said  
-Who said that?  
-Me!  
That was Manta, hidden under the table.  
-I saw them, in his room, doing something else than playing Monopoly..  
Horo² and Zia took a breath.  
-They were on the bed.. –they were all listening to him- KISSING! I knew it! They're going out together.  
Horo² and Zia made a sigh and everybody started to laugh.  
-Manta! You're blind! They've been together for 3 years! Pilika said  
-' 3 years, okay…excuse me!  
-Wasn't there a contest last night? Hao said?  
-Yup! And I know who should win! Ren said  
-Who? Hao replied Me! He thought  
-Them! Ren said pointing at Horo² and Zia. They're the most kawaii couple, with the cuter guy..he said lower  
-Hein? With the cuter what? Hao shouted  
-SHUT UP HAO! I didn't say anything! What is the price?  
-2 swords, one who can freeze and one who can burn objects. They have a big power inside, not everybody can control them, just two people and we don't know who. We'll have to try with everybody. Horo² explained  
-But how do we recognize the good ones? Somebody asked  
-When you grab one of them in your hands, if it freezes or burns, you can have it!  
One by one, everybody tried to handle the 2 swords.But each time, that wasn't fire or ice, but water, flowers, sand sometimes. Horo² and tried the last and when they took them, the burning one to Zia and the freezing one to Horo², a big flash got everybody blind. When each of them could finally see something, the swords were acting as they were supposed to. They could control the swords, they were the right ones. That was amazing, beautiful!

* * *

Zeu sais! En fait c'est vraiment nul..mais bon, quand on écrit une histoire du genre en saccadé, en plein cours de maths, je ne pense pas que le résultat peut être vraiment concluant! ¬¬

Vous avez quand même prit le temps de tout lire et j'en suis heureuse, enfin il se peut qu'à l'instant même où vous lisez ces lignes c'est juste parce que vous avez été curieux de savoir la fin avant le début! QUI SAIT!


End file.
